


hit me with your best shot

by arcsinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcsinx/pseuds/arcsinx
Summary: "Slap me.""What?!""Slap me," Bucky repeats himself. Steve has supported himself on his elbows, looking down at Bucky with a furrowed brow. There's a moment of silence. "N-Now? I mean, no. Why would I do that?!""Steve," Bucky says pointedly, resting his hands on Steve's thighs to pull them apart, Steve's red and throbbing cock still restlessly up in front of Bucky's face. "I want you to slap me. In the face. With your penis."





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is shameful and I ask forgiveness

"Slap me."

"What?!"

"Slap me," Bucky repeats himself. 

Steve has supported himself on his elbows, looking down at Bucky with a furrowed brow. There's a moment of silence. "N-Now? I mean, no. Why would I do that?!"

"Steve," Bucky says pointedly, resting his hands on Steve's thighs to pull them apart, Steve's red and throbbing cock still restlessly up in front of Bucky's face. "I want you to slap me. In the face. With your penis."

Steve's face turns humorlessly blank. 

"B-Bucky, what-"

"For god's sake," Bucky rolls his eyes. "Do you see this?" he closes his organic hand around Steve's dick, wet as it is with Bucky's saliva and his precome. Steve whimpers, shutting his eyes and snagging his head back. His sensitivity to Bucky's touch on his lower regions could still be considered endearing if it wasn't getting old already. "I want you to slap my face with this. Do you think you can do it?"

Steve's gone back to looking at Bucky as though he'd just cursed him in Russian. Not that Bucky would be averse to that kind of dirty talk.

The problem is that their sexual life has become a bit... tiresome? Bucky doesn't know how to define it but there's definitely something missing. All they ever do is the usual foreplay followed by the usual 'I'm-sticking-my-hand-down-your-pants-Steve-try-not-to-shoot-already' and then the actual fucking which was most likely to involve Bucky riding Steve. And it was good, Bucky wasn't going to lie. But it wasn't enough. Steve was Captain America and despite his heroic speechs of freedom and loyalty Bucky just wanted to see him breaking apart. Wanted him to put those muscles to good use and manhandle Bucky a little, pull him to his knee, leave marks above his collarbone where his friends could see and fuck Bucky against the wall until he cried. Only the thought of it made Bucky breathless. 

"Bucky, I-," Steve shakes his head. He seems to think Bucky is having a moment of paranoic, uncalled for violence. "I'm not doing that. I love you."

"I know you do," Bucky says through gritted teeth. "And I love you too."

"Then how do you think I would feel if I did that to you? That's- That's dirty. I-I'd feel like I was degrading you."

"Good," Bucky gives a short nod, making sure not to break their eye contact so Steve could be sure that _Bucky_ was sure about it. "I want you to. I want you to degrade me."

Bucky knew he'd have to struggle to try and present Steve to the more adventurous aspect of sex but Steve's face remains so unmistakeably shocked that he actually _wonders_ if he should've kept his mouth shut. Or else, wrapped around Steve's cock to bring him off good old-fashioned style. How thrilling.

"Look," Bucky lets go of his cock, placing his palms on Steve's hips in a placating manner, as though stating the terms of agreement. "We trust each other, right? So we can make each other feel good. I want it and I want you to proportionate me that pleasure and you should," he shrugs, "well, find my pleasure pleasurable," he sighs, "we can try this time, okay? And if you don't enjoy it I'll promise I'll never ask such a thing out of you again." How difficult it was to make those words leave his mouth.

Steve gulps, licks his lips and looks away for a second until settling his gaze back on Bucky. It's the 'I-don't-understand-your-point-of-view-but-I-can't-say-no-to-anything-that'll-make-you-happy' look. "Are you sure?"

Bucky smiles, inching his face up until his lips rest on Steve's cockhead. "Absolutely."

Steve nods, awkwardly getting ahold of his own member, abs moving along with his labored breating. "You tell me if you don't- okay?"

"Uhum," Bucky assents excitedly, staring expectantly at Steve's dick, tipping his jaw up and then closing his eyes. There's a thrum of expectation inside him, like the feeling Bucky got when he knew he was about to fight. He waits patiently for the first slap of America's gorgeous dick against his face. And then he gets a poke of cockhead smearing precome against his chin.

"No," Bucky hisses, wrapping his hands around Steve's on his member. "Do it like you mean it, come on," he holds the base tighter, angling Steve's cock and when it finally connects with Bucky's cheek with a wet slap Bucky moans out loud. And so does Steve.

Bucky opens his eyes, sees Steve lying there, pupils dilated, mouth hanging open like he's seen something he didn't know he _liked_ before. Bucky's own member twitches between his legs, where he's still kneeling on the floor by Steve's bed. "Do it harder," he says, Steve's eyes flickering to his before he frowns in concentration, slapping his dick against Bucky's cheek and bucking off the bed. 

" _Oh, yeah,_ " Bucky inches his face closer, receiving the next and the next jab Steve makes at his face, thrusting his tongue out and getting a drop of Steve's precome on the last hit. Steve seems to enjoy it too, making a grab at Bucky's neck to pull his head closer. 

"Okay?" Steve asks, Bucky's nails running down his thighs and pulling out a harsh cry out of him. 

"More," Bucky pulls him by the balls, "more than okay." Steve makes a strangled _hn_ sound that has Bucky thinking he's about to come but Steve somehow manages to hold himself back. 

"I- I didn't-" Steve tries to say, giving up in favor of letting out a long, breathy moan when Bucky manages to wrap his lips around the head in-between blows. 

"Come on," Bucky instigates, the wet sounds around them making his blood boil. "Call me your slut."

"What?" Steve asks breathlessly, but thankfully doesn't stop his ministrations. 

"Your slut, Steve," Bucky moans, knowing the effect it has on Steve. "Tell me I'm your slut."

"But you're not, y-you're not that, Bucky."

Bucky pulls back enough to have Steve's eyes focused on his face. Steve pauses for a second, a look going through him that means he's second guessing himself. "Says who?" Bucky asks, letting the edge of his front teeth graze the side of Steve's cock. It's amazing to do this, to explore Steve in a way that has Bucky's mouth salivating, watching Steve's mouth open, his eyelashes fluttering and the delicate, broken gasp he lets out. Bucky finishes with a lick from base to top. "Tell me."

"You're my slut," Steve does _actually_ say, something very much like pride blossoming inside Bucky's chest. 

"That I am," he breathes against Steve. "Put me in my place, Captain, come on." Steve grabs Bucky's face in both his hands, staring back at him, still under the spell of Bucky's blue eyes. "Tell me to eat your cum."

There's a tug between Steve's eyebrows, and Bucky wonders if he's gone a little too far. But instead of objecting Steve only draws Bucky closer and closer to his length. "Eat my cum, you dirty slut."

Bucky's mouth falls open, letting out a surprised gasp before Steve thrusts and he finds himself with a mouthful of cock. Bucky does a job well done, curling his tongue around the length, letting Steve's cockhead catch at the edge of his throat which has Steve bucking off the mattress again. Bucky tries not to gag, fails and swallows Steve down again, circling his balls and hollowing his cheeks. 

When Steve comes his body seizes, and he threads his hands on Bucky's hair, dragging him closer and letting go almost immediately. "Shit, sorry, _oh_ , I-" he fumbles, but Bucky isn't paying attention, the hot pulses of come landing on his tongue. Bucky dutifully swallows it down, kissing away the last pearl on Steve's cockhead before his cock softens.

Steve is panting at the ceiling, chest glistening. "Oh god, Bucky," he murmurs, head lolling on the pillow. 

Only when admiring the view does Bucky become aware of his own urges, pulling himself up the bed, cock bobbing between his thighs. Steve's eyes catch on the movement and after a moment of calm consideration offers to help him out. Bucky is about to comply to a handjob, maybe one or two fingers up his ass for good measure but something in Steve's face makes him feel so debauched and wild that Bucky kisses him before asking, "Can I sit on your face?"


End file.
